Slow Down
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: [One Shot] Ginny et Draco éprouvent les même sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre, de part leur condition respective, n'osent faire les premiers pas... Finiront–ils par se trouver?


**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Un **T** ! Pour une fois... lol (j'ai changé le rating après l'avis de Lisalune! merci!)

**:Résumé:  
**Ginny et Draco éprouvent les même sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre, de part leur condition respective, n'osent faire les premiers pas... Finiront-ils par se trouver?

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
!NE tient PAS compte du Tome 6!  
**C'était supossé être un NC-17 bien juteux, mais je l'ai fait bien simple et biencharmant... alors, bonne lecture et merci d'avance de me reviewer! _Ceci est un OS alors pas de suite ganrantie ou argent remis_!

Bisouilles!

(_et merci à Elliana pour son béta-reading!_)

* * *

**.:Slow Down:. **

Slow down, I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down, never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

– _Bobby Valentino, Slow Down _

Elle dansait sensuellement sur cette chanson R'n'B d'un rappeur moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle était chanté par le groupe de musique dont les membres étaient des élèves de l'école. Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait et entendait, c'était cette beauté aux cheveux de feu, tournoyant au gré du rythme chaud de _Slow Down_, tout en murmurant les paroles ensorcelantes, les yeux fermés.

Au moment où elle commença à se déhancher plus lascivement, tout en soulevant légèrement sa longue chevelure rousse avec ses mains pour avoir un léger courant d'air sur sa nuque, Draco Malfoy sut, à cet instant précis, qu'il était foutu, perdu... et pourquoi pas, fou!

Sa beauté rouvrit les yeux quand le brun célèbre de sa maison vint se coller à elle par derrière, mettant une main sur une hanche et l'autre dans sur son cou, il lui chuchota quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas. Elle sourit avec tendresse – peut-être même amour, se dit amèrement Draco. Un sentiment brûlant comme de l'acide se répandit en lui, parcourant les moindres recoins de son corps, empruntant tous ses veines.

Il se retourna vers le bar et calla un autre verre de punch qu'il savait, être alcoolisé, il avait participé à cette idée 'géniale' – d'après Théodore Nott, son meilleur ami.

« Alors? Une fille en vue? » demanda avec un sourire Théo.

« Nope, » mentit le blond.

« Dommage... tu sais qui je me ferais? » répliqua le châtain cendre avec les yeux brillants regardant vers la piste de danse presque déserte.

« La petite Weasel? » siffla entre les dents Draco.

Théodore parut surpris, puis son sourire devint plus grand et un peu pervers, « Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul... »

Draco se retourna rapidement et partit en direction de la table où ils avaient dîné un peu plus tôt, lors du banquet d'Halloween. Théodore le suivait un verre en main. Draco prit place à côté de Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie, qu'il prit sur ses genoux. Pansy fit un sursaut, mais regardant qui venait l'interrompre dans sa conversation plus qu'intéressant avec un Serdaigle, elle sourit.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon beau dragon? » Elle vit Théo arrivé, « Qu'as-tu encore fait, Nott? »

Draco calla son visage dans le cou de la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs ébène, Théo fit une face d'ange, « Mais rien! C'est lui, » il pointa Draco. « Il est en amour et c'est moi qu'on fait chier! »

Pansy se figea pendant que Draco resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy tombait en amour? Et pourquoi Diable, il ne faisait rien pour démentir?

La jeune fille le décolla un peu et prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle plongea son regard dans celui désespéré de son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance.

« Bébé, c'est vrai? » chuchota-t-elle pour que seul Draco entende appuyant son front contre le sien.

Il tenta de dévier le regard, mais Pansy l'empêcha de tourner la tête en lui tenant fermement le visage et ne coupant pas le contact visuel.

« Je t'aime, » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Pansy ferma les yeux et se colla plus à lui et ce, même si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas à elle que s'adressait ses mots. Elle se douta qu'il était en amour avec une fille inaccessible, de par sa condition ou celle de l'élue. Elle avait cette habilité à déchiffrer le comportement du blond platine et il n'avait pas besoin de rien lui expliquer, elle savait toujours ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait, ce qu'il était... C'était sa sœur jumelle d'esprit. La Serpentard resserra son étreinte et continua de l'embrasser avec tendresse – et aucunement, avec passion, c'était seulement un baiser entre amis... proches.

Le Serdaigle se leva devant cette scène et Théo aurait pu parier qu'il était un petit peu TROP contrarié. Pansy venait de perdre son coup et il riait niaisement de sa chère copine de maison.

Pansy mit un terme au baiser, « Pauvre chéri, c'est un cas si perdu d'avance? »

« Tu peux pas savoir combien, Pan... »

« Ce n'est pas une... » elle avait peur de blesser son ami, « une sang-de-bourbe, au moins... »

« C'est pire... »

« Une moldue? » s'étrangla Pansy.

« Et où est-ce que je l'aurais connu, Pan? » demanda Draco agacé.

« Je sais pas moi, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Non, rassure-toi, Pansy... C'est une sang pure même! » répliqua Théodore.

« Mais alors où est le problème? » demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

« À part qu'elle soit une Gryffondor? Une amie de Potter? Ou une Weasley? Nul part, » répondit Théo en jouant l'indifférent.

« La ferme, Théo! » siffla Draco entre ses dents.

« ISSSHHH ! T'es dans la merde, Dray... » dit piteusement Pansy prenant sa tête contre sa poitrine et l'étouffant presque.

-oOo-

Ginny dansait encore avec Harry. La soirée achevait et il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves à la fête. Les chansons tranquilles étaient donc de mise, incitant les derniers fêtards à rentrer. Ginny passa ses mains en dessous des bras d'Harry pour se retrouver dans le dos d'Harry et elle appuya sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier qui déposa sa joue sur le sommet de la tête rousse.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple officiellement, mais disons qu'ils étaient des amis qui passaient du bon temps ensemble. Ron ne voyait pas cette relation non conventionnelle d'un bon œil. Bien que Ginny n'était plus vierge lorsqu'elle et Harry firent l'amour la première fois, elle restait sa petite sœur et simplement de savoir qu'elle couchait avec son meilleur ami le rendait fou, mais par chance c'était Harry et pas un profiteur, se disait le rouquin.

En dansant, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la salle. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur _lui_. L'homme qui hantait ses rêves, celui qui la mettait au point zéro et qui faisait monter sa température corporelle jusqu'à des sommets insoupçonnés. Draco _DAMN SEXY _Malfoy.

Non.

Un Malfoy.

Un simple homme.

Pourtant, il était tout sauf simple. Il était le plus beau, le plus charismatique, le Don Juan des Serpentards et sa réputation était loin d'être qu'une rumeur. Draco était aussi un homme complexe de par son nom. Il semblait si froid, mais à ce moment même, il embrassait cette Serpentard qui lui collait toujours aux basquets d'une manière si chaude.

Ginny tourna subtilement sa tête pour pouvoir continuer d'admirer son Apollon, puisque Harry les faisait tourner en dansant tranquillement.

« Arrête de le dévorer des yeux... ou de le fusiller, dépendant de la position sur laquelle on se met... » murmura Harry et Ginny enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son ami-amant qui resserra sa prise sur elle. « Viens, on y va... tu te fais du mal plus qu'autre chose... »

« Tu as peut-être raison... »

« Et même s'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi, Gin, sa condition ne lui permet pas de... »

« Je sais, 'Ry, » coupa Ginny, se décollant et allant vers la sortie.

Harry secoua la tête. « _Merde!_ »

Il alla voir Ron. Ginny ne voudrait pas lui reparler après ça. Il la connaissait. Valait mieux laisser retomber la poussière et ensuite, faire les premiers pas...

-oOo-

Théodore remua sur son siège. Il se redressa et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Il pointa d'un léger signe de la tête la rousse qui sortait de la salle. Pansy tourna aussi la tête vers ce que Théodore montrait.

Draco gémit.

Draco ne gémissait jamais.

« Va la voir, » finit par dire Pansy toujours sur ses genoux une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur son avant-bras.

Draco releva ses yeux gris vers son amie, il secoua la tête, « Non... je ne dois pas... »

« On s'en fou que tu puisses ou pas! Foutu débile, t'as pas vu les regards qu'elle te lançait pendant son _Dancing Queen_ avec l'autre moron! » se renfrogna Théodore. « Si j'étais à ta FICHUE place, je ne plaindrais pas de ma situation et jouer les cons de '_Je ne dois pas parce que je suis un Malfoy et blablabla!_', que des conneries! »

Théodore se leva et prit Pansy des genoux de son meilleur ami la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la Grande Salle comme s'il transportait sa mariée pour la lune de miel. Draco resta un moment ébahi de la réaction de Théodore, mais ça ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Il finit par se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle aussi.

Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu d'air et quoi de mieux qu'être près de l'eau où il y a toujours une brise fraîche qui vient souffler tous les problèmes. Ça ne dure peut-être pas longtemps, mais pour un instant la paix se trouve autour de soi.

-oOo-

Harry l'avait énervé. Elle était sortie pour crier un bon coup dehors près de la Forêt Interdite. À cette heure, il n'y aurait personne pour l'entendre rager contre la vie... contre sa vie...

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle soit une Weasley? Non, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit un Malfoy?

Elle se croyait dans la version sorcière de _Roméo et Juliette_, la pièce de théâtre d'un auteur moldu qu'ils avaient étudié en Études de Moldus.

Elle était arrivée aux abords de la forêt...

Il était arrivé sur les berges du lac...

Elle cria de toutes ses forces...

Il entendit quelqu'un crier, non, il venait d'entendre l'appel caractéristique d'une jeune fille en détresse. Il n'était peut-être pas un Gryffondor et encore moins un Potter en puissance, mais il courut vers ce cri du cœur.

Le cri venait de derrière la cabane du garde-chasse, il contourna la petite maisonnée et contourna le jardin qui lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs avec ses affreuses bestioles – _les scrout-à-pétards_. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne, mais s'en occupa pas. Il continua sa course et sauta le petit muret de pierre, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune fille en détresse se trouverait si près du muret.

Ginny se retourna au moment où Draco sauta le muret et ouvrit ses yeux en grand voyant la vitesse qu'il avait. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit qu'elle allait sûrement mourir entre le corps de son beau dieu grec et le sol. Elle ferma les yeux lors de l'impact, mais à sa grande surprise, sa chute au sol fut amortie par un corps chaud. Draco les avait fait pivoter et c'est lui qui s'était retrouvé au sol avec Ginny au-dessus.

Quand elle prit conscience de ça – il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa presque mort –, elle se releva, prenant appuie sur le torse musclé de Draco, « Heu... Err... Hmmm... Ça va? » bafouilla-t-elle.

Draco qui la fixait dans les yeux depuis le début, répondit avec une pointe d'inquiétude, « Et toi? Ça va? »

Ginny se raidit.

Le Draco Malfoy, froid Serpentard, Prince des cachots glacials, venait de lui demander si ça allait! Non, impossible! Elle ferma les yeux, peut-être qu'après les rouvrir son rêve s'évaporait comme tous les autres qu'elle avait eus.

Draco la regarda sans rien dire. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui était sublime. Avec le clair de lune, les cheveux de Ginny était brillant et d'un roux sombre à la fois. La petite brise faisait voleter follement les petites mèches rebelles et dégageait son joli visage, laissant voir son petit nez et ses tâches de rousseurs plus difficiles à voir qu'en plein jour.

Avant de pouvoir s'empêcher de porter sa main sur sa joue rosie par la fraîcheur nocturne, Draco vint déplacer une mèche qui s'obstinait à ne pas rejoindre celles de son côté. Ginny rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là.

« Est-ce que ça va? » redemanda doucement Draco.

« C'est à moi de te poser la question, » répondit Ginny tout aussi doucement.

« Ça va pour moi, mais c'est pas moi qui ait hurlé... »

Ginny sentit ses joues brûlées intensément et détourna le regard, avant de s'ôter d'au-dessus de Draco et de s'asseoir en s'adossant au muret de la cour d'Hagrid. Draco s'assit en face d'elle. Elle tenta de détourner le regard – s'il savait la raison pour laquelle elle avait hurlé à la lune, il la tuerait sur le champ.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur, » demanda Draco voulant connaître la raison du cri qu'il avait entendu – si quelqu'un ou quelque chose faisait du mal à Ginny, il promettait de le tuer de ses propres mains.

« Ce n'était pas un cri de peur... » répondit dans un murmure la rouquine faisait la vie dure à un brin d'herbe qu'elle avait arraché par nervosité.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « C'était quoi alors? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir... »

« Si je demande, c'est que ça m'intéresse. »

Ginny hésita, jaugeant Draco du regard pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la curiosité dans ses yeux gris, « C'ét... C'était par frustration que je criais... »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les prunelles grises du blond, « Oh, je vois, » dit-il en repensant à la scène de danse qu'il avait assisté plus tôt.

Potter avait dû lui refuser quelque chose, c'était certain. Juste avant qu'il n'aille voir Pansy, elle dansait en souriant avec lui. La seule possibilité était que Ginny lui avait demandé quelque chose qu'il lui a refusé. Aller savoir quoi...

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois? » questionna Ginny déconcertée, il ne pouvait quand même pas être au courant.

« Potter a refusé de t'accorder un peu de temps, » dit-il avec mépris.

« Hein? » Ginny pouffa de rire.

« Arrête de rire, » l'avertit Draco qui se retenait pour ne pas rire avec elle. Elle était si belle quand elle riait de bon cœur. Son rire était contagieux.

« Inquiète-toi pas, tu peux même être sûr qu'il doit regretter de m'avoir vu partir aussi frustrée... Il n'aura pas de nanans ce soir! » et pouffa encore, presque pliée en deux sur le gazon.

« Alors, tu couches avec lui, » émit Draco le regard redevenu dur.

Ginny arrêta de rire, elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait pris. Comme s'il ne couchait avec personne, « Et si on parlait de Parkinson? Tu couches avec, non? »

« Et alors? »

« Voilà! »

« _Voilà_ quoi? »

« Voilà, _voilà_! Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire que je couche avec Harry? »

« Rien, » mentit Draco.

« Voilà! Tu vois? »

« C'est la conversation la plus stupide que j'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un, » répliqua Draco en secouant la tête.

« Et moi dont! » répondit Ginny en se relevant. « Bonne nuit! »

Draco se releva à sa suite, puis il repensa à ce que Théodore lui dit avant de partir avec Pansy. Il devait tenter sa chance, « Attends! »

Ginny se retourna, agacée, « Quoi encore, tu vas te plaindre que je passe trop de temps à parler avec Colin? »

« Peut-être si c'est hors cours... » taquina Draco.

Ginny le regarda étrangement, « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi? » se questionna-t-elle en regardant la lune.

« J'ai menti... »

« Quoi? » dit Ginny son regard revenant sur lui. « Sur quoi? »

« Ça me fait quelque chose que tu couches avec Potter, » lui dit Draco la regardant droit dans les yeux, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux gris.

La mâchoire lui tomba, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, « Et alors? » et se retourna.

Draco n'allait pas laisser partir comme ça, il eut un sourire à la réplique de Ginny. Si ce n'était pas une perche qu'elle lui tendait alors il se demandait c'était quoi!

« Wow, minute, » dit-il la contournant pour se mettre face à elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce '_et alors_'? »

Elle évita soigneuse son regard perçant, « Mais rien! »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'approcha et elle remonta son regard pour l'affronter du regard. Draco lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et approcha le sien pour n'être qu'à quelques nanomètres. Il frôla les lèvres de Ginny qui suivit son mouvement en pleine synchronisation. Draco exerça une douce, mais ferme pression sur la bouche que Ginny lui offrait en cette nuit d'automne.

Elle gémit contre lui et s'accrocha à sa robe, l'attirant à elle, pressant son corps sur le sien. Il demanda le droit de passage avec sa langue et n'eut pas à attendre la réponse, Ginny ouvrit la bouche lui donnant un accès total. Un délicieux duel s'ensuivit qui ne se termina que par le bris de contact par manque d'air de la part des deux protagonistes.

« Toujours rien? »

« Toujours rien, » répondit Ginny avec un sourire coquin.

Draco lui sourit en retour et répéta ce qu'il venait de faire, mais cette fois il la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur le muret de pierre, se postant entre ses cuisses. Ginny fit sauter quelques boutons de la chemise qu'il portait pour pouvoir glisser ses mains à l'intérieur.

Il était si chaud. Elle avait si froid.

Draco frissonna en sentant les doigts glacés de Ginny sur sa peau. Il brisa le baiser, « Tu a froid? »

Elle hocha la tête en affirmation.

« Aller, on rentre. »

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais voyons, tu vas attraper froid, » lui dit doucement Draco.

« Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas revenir au château et que tout ça ne soit en réalité qu'un fichu rêve, » dit-elle les yeux plein d'eau.

« Hé! Non... Aucunement... » commença Draco en lui donnant des baiser sur le front. « Je voulais t'emmener dans ma chambre de préfet... À la chaleur d'un feu de foyer... Aller, viens... »

Elle se mit debout et Draco la prit sous son bras, la collant à lui dans le but de la tenir au chaud. Il pouvait l'entendre claquer des dents. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer! Il secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Le dessus de sa jolie tête rousse.

« _La même tête que nos enfants vont peut-être avoir si cette fichue guerre nous en donne la chance_, » pensa secrètement Draco avant d'entrer dans le château, resserrant un peu plus contre lui sa belle et douce Ginny.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

:ps: au faite, sur ma bio j'ai mis les liens pour les nouveaux trailers du quatrième film - Goblet of Fire - très attendu! Bon visionage! (si le lien ne marche pas, allez directement sur veritaserum point com)

:pss: ne me tuez pas! j'ai pas updaté l'EdsV depuis un grand boute, mais je le fais dès que j'ai un peu de temps à moi! désolée du retard!


End file.
